


Compromise

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Dick x Reader x Jason [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Your boyfriend, Dick Grayson, provides a unique solution to your relationship troubles./ You saw his lips move but didn’t understand the sounds coming out of it. He cleared his throat. “I think you should fuck other people.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Dick x Reader x Jason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045026
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, adult language, cuckolding

Between the late nights and early mornings trying to live some semblance of a normal life, Dick Grayson somehow managed to maintain a love life. Not that Dick had a problem with women, _they_ usually had issues with the limited knowledge they had of his lifestyle. This often led to fights and break-ups until he was onto the next one.

When he met you, he honestly thought you would regretfully be another part of the cycle. But Dick, forever the one to give others a chance, decided to see where it would go.

The grocery store was quiet and empty, which is why you liked to go right when they opened. Pushing the cart around and meandering through aisles, reading nutrition labels was strangely cathartic and helped you de-stress from the busy environment of the medical field.

You heard footsteps behind you, an unusual noise in your normally quiet morning routine.

“Excuse me,” a slightly disheveled man around your age approached you. He smiled at your charmingly.

“You look like a medical professional,” he gestured towards your scrubs, “I need some help choosing the most nutritional brand of cereal.”

You laughed. “What?”

What sort of strange, privileged life did this guy live? You had to admit that he was pretty cute at least.

You followed him to the cereal aisle. A lean, muscled arm reached for a red box with a leprechaun on it.

“I’m really not good at this,” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his free hand. “But this has been my lucky charm. I’m Dick Grayson and I’d really love to take you out on a date.”

You blushed at his boldness. “I’d love to, but on one condition.” Dick’s face lit up like a kid’s face during Christmas. He didn’t care what the condition was, he was just over the moon that you said yes.

“We eat Lucky Charms for the morning after,” you teased.

—

The first six months of dating felt like a dream. Dick was the perfect boyfriend: sweet, caring and protective. Very attentive, _especially_ in the bedroom. You couldn’t have asked for anything more. Better yet, the odd schedule of a medical worker that often made it difficult to date complemented Dick’s hectic schedule.

You both exchanged “I love you”s after eight months. He took you on a trip to Hawaii that you’d never forget. When you closed your eyes, you could picture him lazing underneath the tropical sun, sipping on a Mai Tai with a flower in his hair. His beautiful blue eyes bright against his new tan as he held your hand and told you how much he meant to you.

But paradise isn’t meant to last forever and the dreary gloom of Blüdhaven brought you to reality. Work got worse with a sudden surge of trauma patients. You were emotionally exhausted and somehow Dick suddenly wasn’t there.

At first it was rescheduled dates, then missed dates completely. He made up for it though the next time he saw you but that still didn’t excuse his actions.

You felt jealousy arise as you thought of who or what could possibly be preoccupying his time. You knew he was a busy man but it went from seeing him several times a week with multiple sleepovers to hardly seeing him at all.

When you’d stay at his apartment, you’d try to snoop around for clues of a secret lover. You found none. You asked to borrow his phone when yours died so you could let the hospital know- No texts from unknown numbers.

Finally frustrated with your dead ends, you confronted him, crying. Dick apologized profusely, blamed it on work and promised to make it up to you. His thumbs wiped away stray tears that made their way down your cheeks as he peppered your eyes with kisses in hopes to will them all way. You wanted answers and his apologies gave you none.

—

The first time he caught you texting another man, he had been away in New York for three weeks. Dick was following a lead on a Mafioso who had ties to an international drug ring. He couldn’t bring his cell phone with him or tell you what it was about, just that he had to go on a business trip for a while and that he’d talk to you later.

No texts, no calls. Nothing. You weren’t even sure if he was actually in New York like he said he was. Dick had no social media for you to stalk.

You blew a raspberry and you laid in bed, lazily scrolling through your options on this dating app, occasionally swiping right. You got a lot of messages on these apps and through careful sifting, you found some guys worth replying to.

You’d been ghosted before, this was nothing new. You thought that he would be different.

So when you heard a knock on your door, you sat straight up. You weren’t expecting anyone or any deliveries tonight. All of your friends had work in the morning.

Another knock. You threw your phone on the bed as you hastily put on clothes, making a quick stop by the bathroom mirror to check your appearance- decent.

You peered through the peephole. After several weeks of no contact, there he stood with a cheeky grin and a bouquet of flowers. A V-neck and fitted jeans stretched across his tight body. _Dick._

You unlocked your door halfway, still unsure of how you felt about the situation.

“Hey,” Dick smiled, sticking out the bouquet towards you. A petal fell at your feet. “It’s been a minute.”

“More than a minute, _Richard_ ,” you said sourly. “It’s been more than a minute, an hour, a day, a week. It’s been _three fucking weeks_ , Dick.”

His smile fell and he sighed as he ran a hand through his dark locks.

“Can we talk?”

You tried hard not to fall for the puppy dog eyes and those pouty lips. “I just- I… Dick.” You glanced back towards your room where your matches awaited. “What is there to say?”

Blue eyes followed your gaze back towards your bedroom. Years of training under Batman allowed him to quickly analyze and put the pieces together.

“There must be some other person, huh?” He asked. He didn’t mean to sound so hostile. None of the other women before you ever cheated on him. But he also didn’t care for them how he cared for you.

You looked at him incredulously. Your boyfriend (maybe ex?) was seriously accusing you of cheating when he disappeared for over half a month. You felt your anger flare.

Opening your door fully now, so he could see inside, you invited him in. He looked around, trying to find signs of another’s presence.

“Satisfied?” You asked, annoyed at his behavior but pleased that you were able to prove him wrong. You closed the door behind you. Dick walked to the kitchen and reached below the sink to grab a flower vase to put the bouquet in. You had to admit, he did choose a beautiful bunch today.

As he filled it water, he sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I had to do some unexpected work for my dad.” You almost forgot that he was the adopted son of a billionaire. The playboy part must have been passed down from father to son.

“That’s no excuse. You literally just up and left!” You threw your arms out in frustration. Watching him calmly arrange the flowers to give them a fuller look in the vase was pissing you off even more.

Dick was used to outbursts. Whether it was Starfire’s frustrated bolts of energy or Bab’s snide remarks, he was used to women yelling at him. More often than not, he deserved it.

“I _told_ you that I had to go on a business trip. I couldn’t bring my cell phone. I’d talk to you later. I just got back and _now_ is later.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“I know what you said,” you snapped. “It’s just… did you even try?”

You retreated to your bedroom, wanting to escape the conversation completely.

Did Dick even try? At this point, he was usually going to get dumped. He was focused on the mission and decided that he would have to put your relationship on hold until completed.

He followed you to your bedroom. You stood next to your bed, hugging yourself and trying not to cry in frustration.

He came up behind you and brought you into his arms. You laid against his chest stiffly. He put his chin on your shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry babe. Total dick move and not in the good way either.”

You sighed. Wrong apology.

“I understand that what I did to you was disrespectful and hurtful, but the work my dad and I do is just…” He struggled to find the right words for their nightly activities. “Difficult for others who aren’t in the business to understand.”

Your shoulders relaxed a bit. A good sign. You turned to face him and cupped his face with your hands. “Dick, I just want to make this work, but I need you to help me.”

Dick heard what you were saying but his eyes were distracted by the glowing of your phone. It looked like someone just sent you a picture of their-

You followed his line of sight and felt your body move on its own. He grabbed your phone before you could.

“Yeah, it really looks like you missed me while I was gone,” he said dryly. He scrolled through your message archives. Unsurprisingly, a lot of unsolicited dick pics and cringey openers. What hurt more was reading your replies back to them.

You looked at him guiltily. “I was just lonely and frustrated,” you tried to explain your actions. “I really thought you just up and left. I thought we were over.”

He gave you a “mhmm” in response as he continued to read your conversations. You didn’t say anything particularly raunchy or out of line. He clicked on the profile of the men you replied to. They were all good looking at least.

Your eyes scanned Dick’s face in a desperate attempt to figure out what he was thinking. His brow seemed furrowed in concentration but he didn’t look particularly upset. There was something in his eyes as they scanned the screen that you couldn’t quite assign an emotion to.

—

After some makeup cuddles and more naked activities, you still couldn’t tell if Dick was upset with you. He held you close to his bare chest and you listened to the lull of his heartbeat.

“I’m not mad,” he finally spoke. _What a relief._

“It’s just that,” _Oh no_ , “I understand why you did what you did. I’m not the easiest person to date and love because of my line of work.”

You moved away from his chest so you could look at him. You felt guilty and heard the sadness in his voice.

“I really do want to make this work with you, I do.” His bright blue eyes met yours earnestly and you felt your heart skip a beat as he took your hand in his.

“I do too, baby.”

“Then we need to start being honest with each other.”

Dick blew out the breath he was holding as he waited for your reaction.

He used some liberties in describing his job description: security with Wayne Enterprises. In his line of work, he would occasionally have to be off the radar or travel. No, he really couldn’t tell you any more details than that because his father made him sign an NDA. If any more detailed information got out, he would lose his inheritance.

It was a lot of information to take in. You felt slightly overwhelmed but there was only one question that remained: “So how does that fit in with us?”

Dick felt relief. It seemed that you at least somewhat accepted his lifestyle. “A lot of the women I’ve been with,” _Ouch_ , you didn’t need a reminder of how your boyfriend was highly desired, “have had a hard time adjusting to the way I live my life. But baby, hear me out, I think we might be able to find a compromise…”

—

“Baby, I’m a bit nervous,” you said, ear to shoulder as you did another once over in the mirror.

You thought back to your conversation with Dick a few weeks ago.

Your confident, sexy boyfriend looked shy for what was probably the first time in his life. He looked at everything except you.

“I think we can find a compromise…” he mumbled.

You wanted to laugh. “This is like, the fourth time you’ve said that. I’m dying to know what your proposition is.” You rubbed his arm in reassurance and took his hand in yours.

You saw his lips move but didn’t understand the sounds coming out of it. He cleared his throat. “I think you should fuck other people.”

You felt your heart sink. What kind of roundabout fucked up way of dumping you was this? Dick saw your eyes widened and realized the error in his wording.

“No no no no no! Not like that- no, definitely not like that.” Dick pulled you into a tight hug. He felt your heart beating wildly against his. A firm closed kiss against your lips.

“No, I mean… Like when I’m gone and you’re feeling… lonely. You have free reign to hook up or date whoever you want.” You still weren’t processing what he was saying.

“Obviously, I’ll still be your boyfriend and I want to be the one you turn to for love and support. But I know with work, sometimes I can’t be that for you. Especially when work gets busy for you, ya know, your other needs get… needier.”

Dick’s hands trailed down your body, giving your ass a teasing slap before sliding towards your front and underneath your panties. It was only when you felt a finger brush up against your clit that you realized what he meant. He guided your hand in his to his erection and you knew then that he really meant it.

“It’ll be fine,” Dick assured you. “Just send me pictures, keep me updated and hopefully I’ll be able to come home soon.”

—

A few months went by after your first date and first fuck with someone who wasn’t Dick. He came back briefly before leaving again. It felt awkward and wrong at first but Dick reassured you that it benefited both of you. He felt better knowing that your needs were taken care of and you felt like you could be more open and honest with him. It also made your reunions and the time spent together more meaningful as you reintroduced yourselves to each other again.

Dick looked at his phone in the back of his rideshare. A new text from you: _Can’t wait for you to come_. You sent him a picture of you, naked with another man’s cock in between your tits. His cum was all over your tits and mouth as you gave the camera a big grin.

Dick exhaled and exited out of the conversation before going back to it again. He shifted in his seat, his cock making its presence known. You knew he was on his way home, why did you have to tease him like this? Right, because with your newfound sexual liberation, you also quickly learned how much Dick loved the humiliation aspect of sharing you.

Another text, this time a video only. He made sure his BlueTooth was working and connected to his device alone before playing it. Same cock, this time his sweet, loving girlfriend was riding that cock like her life depending on it. He watched as the unknown man spread your ass cheeks with one hand to give a better view of your pussy. Your pussy lips gripped onto his thick cock and Dick watch mesmerized. Dick loved the sound of another man’s balls slapping against your pussy. That’s how he knew you were getting the fucked the way you deserved.

Watching you was like watching his favorite porn star except he’d actually get to fuck you later.

He bit his lip. ETA was about five minutes. He texted you that information. You didn’t reply.

When he finally arrived at his condo, he practically ran to the front door. He scrambled to get his keys to unlock the door. His phone dinged. A quick 10 second clip of the man’s cock pulling out of your pussy, cum slowly dripping out. It zoomed out. It was his bedroom.

Dick briefly thought of kicking down the front door to get to you. All the blood was rushing to his needy cock and he couldn’t think straight. He only knew that he needed to be with you.

The decision was made for him when you opened the door. He pushed you against the entry way and kissed you deeply, grinding his hard on against your hips.

You turned backwards to slam the door shut from any prying eyes.

“If you’re trying to get any traces of cum left off my lips, Grayson,” your eyes twinkled, “I’m sorry to say you’re too late. I licked off every last drop.”

Dick pictured you innocently sitting before him, wiping the cum off your tits and mouth. The thick bodily fluid would slowly drip down your fingers as you brought them to your lips. He wished he could have licked them clean for you.

His thoughts were disturbed as he felt himself hit the softness of his mattress. The sheets were still tangled from your previous romp.

“Take your clothes off.” Dick ripped his clothes off of him, his cock grateful.

You straddled him after, your own tank top discarded. He loved the way your tits looked from that angle. It was only when you rubbed your bare pussy against him that he realized something was off. He looked down at his cock. The tip was covered in a creamy substance.

“Is it…?”

“Why don’t you have a taste and find out?” You asked, laughing as he threw you onto his face to sit. You loved when Dick was needy like this.

You felt his whole mouth on your sex, hot and hungry for cum. His tongue explored your hole, lapping up whatever combination of cum and wetness was left. It tasted so good. You moaned and rubbed your tits as Dick ate you out. He was always so good with his mouth.

“That’s right, baby. Be a good little cum cleaner and maybe you can get fucked too.” He gave a muffled reply, too busy lapping at your clit now. He applied some light suction, the sensation sending tingles down to your toes. You felt like you would cum if he sucked you any longer.

“Enough, babe. Remind me again of what that cock can do.”

Dick obliged. He used the cum from earlier to lubricate himself. It turned him on so much that another man marked himself inside of you. You were so fucking hot, of course other men wanted to fuck you. They should be grateful that you let them. Yet at the end of the day, you always came back to him.

“I’m not going to bother with warming you up, slut.” Dick knew how much you loved to be called those degrading names. “I think all that dick you took earlier should have been enough.”

He thrust his entire length inside you, making you squeak. Yet it felt so good as his cock stroked your insides. You missed this.

It was his turn to be dominant. “Ride me.”

You repositioned yourself. You moaned as you bounced up and down Dick’s length. He was on the bigger side and you found it challenging to accommodate his entire length inside you.

“That’s right, baby. Keep on bouncing on my cock,” he slapped your ass. “You might be a little cock whore but who do you come crawling back to when you decide you want to actually cum?”

Dick’s taunts sent tingles down your spine. He had a way with words. “Mmm, you.”

Another slap on the ass. “Who?”

“ _You_ , Dick!” You cried, feeling your orgasm build up. “When I need to cum, I need _your_ cock inside me.”

He pulled you forward to kiss him, his hand entangled in your hair. Your lip lock was passionate as you explored each other’s mouths. You loved playing with his plump lips in-between your teeth.

Dick knew you were close to orgasm. You’d start to nip at lips a little harder and pull at his hair. He put both hands on your hips to fuck you more roughly. Your breaths were hot and heavy as Dick pounded into you. You rubbed your clit for extra stimulation.

Your walls tightened around his cock as you came, seeing stars as you rode out your orgasm. Dick took it as a cue to fuck you harder and faster, the new tightness making you extra sensitive. You cried out his name and gripped his shoulder tightly, leaving marks.

A slight glutton for pain, Dick felt himself cum as you dug your nails into him. You were a broken record, crying his name over and over as he fucked you to another climax. He knew he came a huge load inside you, the results of weeks long edging from your racy pics and videos. It was confirmed when he pulled his cock out from you and his cum immediately gushed out. It was one of his favorite sights.

You laid against his chest, glued together by mingled sweat. He wrapped his arms around you and sighed in content. He cherished the moments when he could hold you like this. He loved reclaiming you as his and being told that you were his, that he was the only one who could get you there.

“Love you,” he placed a gentle kiss at the top of your head.


	2. Complement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were determined to make yours and Dick’s sexiversary perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: adult language, smut, cuckolding, humiliation, dom/sub vibes, degradation kink, some daddy vibes from Jason because he’s definitely having too much fun with this, the problematic nature of Jason and Dick engaging in sexual activities together

Today marked the one year anniversary of Dick giving you the authority to fuck whoever you wanted. You couldn’t lie to yourself. The situation was very beneficial to the both of you, especially in the past few months where Dick’s work had taken him around the globe. In the lonely nights where you missed your boyfriend, you found bodily comfort in another man.

Just because you were fucking other guys and Dick was absent didn’t mean he loved you any less. If anything, he showed his love for you even more. It wasn’t just the sexy gifts of lingerie and sex toys that he sent for your nightly playtimes. No, Dick sent you letters with no return address, telling you how much he missed you. He sent cleaners to your apartment when you had a stretch of busy nights at the hospital. He left voicemails ranging from how he saw a cloud that reminded him of you to long, breathy messages late in the night of how badly he needed to be inside you.

There was no denying that Dick loved you even more after you reached your compromise.

So for your first anniversary to mark this occasion, it had to be perfect. Something to completing blow Dick’s mind and his load. Should you wake Dick up to the sounds of you getting railed in the other room? No, you did that last time he visited. Sex in his bed? No, that was too vanilla for you two now. Tying him up and letting him watch? Well, he does love being tied up and feeling helpless…

—

Dick tried not to walk with a pep in his step –just in case he was let down –but he couldn’t help it: today was your sexiversary. He had already planned the entire day, 10 am to 7 pm of straight romance. Nervously, Dick hoped you’d appreciate his efforts. And after 7? The night was yours.

You two were cuddling in his bed, enjoying each other’s company. The teasing was getting heavier as Dick tried to get hints about what you happen later on tonight, straddling you.

“You look so pretty, babe,” Dick said as he looked down as you, face flushed from his tickles, hair laid out all over the pillows. “Those other guys don’t realize how lucky they are to see you like this.”

Your blush deepened at his compliment. Dick had been laying it on thick today but he kept it PG for the most part. His venture into the more X-rated parts of your relationship was getting you excited.

The ring of the doorbell broke your sweet moment. “Shit, I totally forgot!” You exclaimed as you pushed the man you loved off of you. “I’ll be back, babe.”

With you out of sight but still in mind, Dick tried to think of what you could be scheming. You were normally easy to read, often blushing in guilt or doing something to get yourself caught red-handed by Dick. But for tonight? He was left completely in the dark.

“Thank God they arrived in time! I was so worried,” you said, bursting Dick’s ponderings. You held a black box wrapped in a satin bow.

“And I hope you don’t mind, I invited the delivery boy inside too. Needed a tip, ya know, for having to come so late at night.” You said it so casually that Dick almost missed the double-entendre.

On cue, the delivery boy strolled in. Except it wasn’t a boy, it was a man. And that man was Jason Todd.

Dick stared at you two dumbfounded. “Since when did you two…?”

“Remember when you had to leave the charity event early because of work? Well, I lost my keys and this very nice security guard helped me find them and walked me to my car.”

Jason smirked at Dick as you explained the meeting. They both know what happened when you got to the car.

“And when I was telling him about how you had to leave early, he mentioned you’re brothers. Adopted but brothers nonetheless. Imagine my surprise when I learned my sweet, loving boyfriend hid something so important from me.”

Of course Jason would casually mention that. He thought about that time. Ahh yes, Jason was pissed at Dick and Bruce for intervening on his drug bust. So petty.

“But that’s okay, babe. I forgive you.” You smiled sweetly at him. “Well, I guess I’ll forgive you _after_.”

“You’re lucky I felt generous. You get to watch.” You turned to Jason and kissed him deeply. Jason held you in his arms comfortably as if you were caught in his embrace regularly.

“See, Jason here had some great ideas. But they were just _so_ mean. And you know I can’t be mean to you. I’m just doing this to teach you a lesson on honesty.”

With Dick standing before the chair tucked in the corner of his room, you undressed him completely. He tried to subdue his desire yet it nearly hit you in the face as you pulled down his boxers.

Jason looked Dick once over and laughed. “No wonder you come crawling to my bed whenever he’s gone.”

Dick felt himself burn with humiliation and jealousy. Was it Jason that you sent pictures and videos of? Was it his cum that covered you whenever Dick was working a case?

“Time to watch and learn. Jay, can you…?”

Jason stalked over the Dick with the contents of the box: a light pink cotton rope. Jason got behind Dick and you couldn’t help but admire seeing the two handsome men together. Already knowing what would happen, Dick put his arms behind himself, wrists together. Expertly, Jason performed a double column tie. He didn’t have to be so close but he was. Dick could feel Jason’s heat from behind. He knew it wasn’t an accident when he felt Jason’s cock lightly press against his cheeks.

You walked closer to see Jason’s handiwork. You whistled impressed with the speed he did it with.

“I’ll admit, babe that even though tonight is for us and I really do need to teach you a lesson. I also really wanted to have a cute little present with a tie. Thanks Jay.” You pushed Dick onto the chair so he was sitting.

Likewise you pushed Jason on the bed and got to work removing his clothes. Both hands dragged across the large expanse of muscles on Jason’s body. Dick’s body was beautiful, of course, but there was just something so masculine about Jason’s physique. His cock was thicker than Dick’s but not as long, but you loved the way it fit inside you.

“Touch as long as you’d like, sugar. I know it’s easy to forget what a real man feels like when you’re stuck with pretty boy over there.”

Dick grit his teeth as he watched you stroke Jason’s cock. The younger man helped you slide out of your clothes and positioned you so that Dick could see you both perfectly.

“What, Dickie? Not so chatty now, are you?” Jason mocked, as he positioned himself in your mouth. After some heavy petting and making out, Jason had you on all fours.

Your lips wrapped around his cock tentatively, unsure if you’d be able to comfortably take Jason in. It didn’t matter if you could or not because once Jason was in your mouth, he slid himself inside you completely, causing you to gag.

All Dick could do was watch helplessly as Jason fucked your face. The larger man had his fingers wrapped in your silky hair, tangling up those beautiful strands so you could suck him at a pace he liked.

Jason took his eyes off of you to grin at Dick. “Your girl’s not so chatty either.”

He gave you a firm slap on the ass, creating a strangled sound from you as you tried to moan against his cock. Dick watched as your once pristine skin turned into a lustful bright red as Jason slapped the other cheek. You looked so hot.

That’s when Dick noticed it. You had one hand slipped inside your center, two slim fingers dipping in and out of you sloppily.

“That’s right, baby,” Jason purred. “You know I love it when you touch yourself while gagging on my cock.”

A few more sucks and he used your hair to pull him off of you completely. You gasped for air, wiping the excessive drool that had dribbled down your chin and onto your tits.

Once you caught your breath, you turned to your tied-up love. “Now it’s time to see if you learned a thing or two, babe.” You motioned him towards you and he came.

“Yeah Golden Boy, let’s see if sucking cock is something else you’re so good at.” Jason taunted, waving his drool-covered cock.

Dick looked at you for reassurance. Did you seriously want him to? The two of you had mentioned it briefly in the heat of phone sex but it was something you never got around to actually doing.

“No need to act so shy, baby.” You cooed, using the rope to drag him towards Jason’s member. “Jason already knows that you’ve been curious.”

Your boyfriend felt himself turn red in embarrassment. “I mean, it’s natural to be even a little bit curious…”

With the same reserve as you, Dick stuck his tongue out to lick Jason’s head. A lick turned into a suck and soon Dick found himself taking half of Jason’s length in his mouth.

“That’s right,” Jason encouraged Dick. “Show Daddy what you learned.”

Jason hissed as he felt Dick swirl his tongue on the underside of his head. “There you go, sissy boy. I knew those dick sucking lips weren’t just for show.”

Off to the side, you enjoyed the show before you. Watching Jason as he slowly guided Dick’s mouth to suck him off was just too fucking hot, especially with how into it your boyfriend was. And hearing Jason dominate and humiliate the man you loved? You knew that Dick would be getting off to this for months.

Your moans were getting louder as you felt yourself coming close, catching the attention of your two nighttime lovers. Pulling out of Dick’s mouth, Jason gently moved him aside.

“Well, well, well, baby girl. Look who’s going to cum?” Jason hovered over you. You nodded your head, too focused on going over the edge.

“But I don’t remember saying that you’re allowed.” You quickly withdrew your hands at his reminder. Dick watched in amazement at your obedience. There was no way that you’d be so compliant with him.

“That’s right, baby. The only time you’re allowed to cum is around Daddy’s cock.”

“Ugh, please, can I? Please, Jay–” Jason gave you a stern look. “Please, _Daddy_ , can I cum around your big cock?”

“Atta girl,” he gave you a light kiss on the cheek. The sweet moment turned sinful as you felt him thrust into you entirely. God, you loved that thick fucking cock of Jason’s.

“I trained you to be so well-mannered. I knew you wouldn’t forget them just because we have a guest.” He turned slightly to Dick. “He might be a cuck bitch, but he’s a guest nonetheless.”

Jason pushed your legs back so your knees were by your head. He began to pound furiously into you as you cried out his name. And Jason’s name sounded so perfect on your lips. Dick wondered jealously if others thought that when you said his name. No, they probably just laughed at what kind of a man could get off to his girl fucking other men. His cock got harder at the thought.

With one last rough stroke, Jason pulled out of you. “Now what do you say after I’ve cum inside you?” Dick moved his head to see if any would be dripping out of you. Nothing yet.

“Thank you, sir!” You gasped out, still reeling from the orgasm.

After hearing your gratitude, Jason got up and dressed himself. You laid still, eyes closed. Dick followed Jason’s form as he made sure he didn’t leave anything behind.

“Have fun with my sloppy seconds, Dick.”

As the front door slammed shut, your tired eyes turned to Dick. “Well?” Dick was nearly overloaded with all of the sensations and emotions you put him through. He hardly noticed that you were now over him.

Your light touch against his cock electrified him and his beautiful blue eyes stared deeply into yours.

“I love you.”

You slid yourself on him, not needing anymore lubrication thanks to Jason’s cum. Dick let out a long sigh of relief. Watching you and Jason was getting near painful.

“I love you too,” you whispered as you kissed him, the first part of your aftercare routine. You gently rocked against him for friction.

“But,” you trailed, causing Dick to open his eyes and look at you. “I don’t like that you suck better cock than me, slut.”

“Admit it,” you went on. “You’re a little bitch who loves sucking cock. That’s why your girlfriend has to fuck other men.”

“Be honest, baby, or this little lesson meant nothing.”

Dick repeated after you slowly, amazed that he could get even harder inside you. How has he not passed out by now? You knew all the words to get him going. He wished he could touch you now and trace all the parts of you that Jason touched. But the restriction also felt good. It reminded him of his place.

He grinned. “I bet that’d turn you on, wouldn’t it, babe? Sharing a cock with your pretty boyfriend?”

“Mhmm.” You bounced on his cock more wildly now, Dick moving his hips to assist you, his long cock reaching all the places that Jason couldn’t.

“Slut,” he whispered before taking a nipple in his mouth. That’s one thing about Dick that you loved when compared to Jason, he never forgot your tits.

“Rub that clit of yours while you get off to the thought of us sharing Jason’s cock.” You held the image in your mind. How cute would Dick look with his pretty little mouth covered in cum?

Before you knew it, you were both a heaving mess, letting pleasure rush over you. You got off of Dick and cuddled him from the side as you both drifted off to sleep.

–

“Hey babe,” Dick whispered to you quietly in the middle of the night. He glanced at the clock in the corner. It was three in the morning. “You forgot to untie me.”

“Oh,” you lazily turned to him, half-asleep still. “I actually don’t know how to do anything with rope play.”

“Guess I’ll have to call Jason later to untie you…”


End file.
